


Fools in love

by florelflowers



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 5+1 Things, AU setting, Idiots in Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and cheesiness, jon and evan are small background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florelflowers/pseuds/florelflowers
Summary: 5 times Luke tried to tell Ohm he loved him, and the 1 time he finally did.





	Fools in love

 

_1.(Subtlety is his best friend)_

The party is in full swing when he gets there, a roaring vibrant noise he could hear even before he walked through the door.

The house is crowded, a fact that sets Luke slightly on edge, because he’s late and everyone turns to look as he stands in the center of the room awkwardly. Some of the guys Jon works with glare heatedly as he maneuvers around the tight space, but he doesn’t blame them, he’s sure they’re wondering why he’s been picked to be Jon’s best man, especially if he can’t even arrive to the bachelor party on time.

He’s thankful, though, that the kitchen is void of any people. Although not a big alcohol drinker, he pours himself a glass of the bottle that’s nearest to help calm his nerves, and places his hand on the cool tile of the counter, sighing softly as it helps to soothe him.

“Hey, you.” A small smile works its way on his face, despite his silent protests, because he’d recognize that voice anywhere, in his sleep, even.

He turns, his entire being lighting up at the image of Ryan, who leans against the wall, glass in hand and a warm smile on lips he’s spent nights dreaming about.

“How’d I know I would find you in here? All cooped away and looking by all means like an alcoholic.”

He eyes the empty bottles littering the counters, but his smile is playful, eyes shining in this kid-like way, and Luke breathes a laugh.

“What do you mean how? Everyone knows your obsession of one day being as amazing as me means you somehow always know where I’m at.”

It’s a small jab at how they used to be, when they first met as freshmen in college, both competing for Jon’s attention and the title of being his best friend. Ryan was new to the pact, someone Jon had met in his History class, and though Luke knew he had the upper hand as he’d known Jon for years before that, some part of him couldn’t deny, even then, that Ryan was someone who would not be forgotten or pushed aside.

The first two years meant they analyzed each other, both trying to pick out flaws that would make them seem like the better choice. During that time, though, when they were too busy picking meaningless fights with one another, Jon had found a third person, who turned out to be more than just a best friend.

Evan took them all by surprise, and soon Jon was ditching them to hang out with the new guy who had, unbeknownst to them, taken that number one spot in Jon’s heart. It was only then that they started to act more friendly towards each other, both aware that they no longer needed to compete, and Luke thinks that’s maybe when things changed for him; when he got to know Ryan for who he was, and he had finally understood, why Jon was so adamant about bringing him into their two man group.

Now, Ryan huffs, rolling his eyes at the smug look on Luke’s face, “As if. We both know you were the jealous one, always trying to one up me on everything.”

In the back of his head, he notices the distance between them getting smaller, both still as competitive as ever, but secretly he’ll admit he loves the playful rivalry more than he should.

“C’mon, Ryan, there’s no need to lie. You remember that time I found your list of, ‘ _Things Luke is terrible at’_ paper, crumbled in your sock drawer?”

Ryan throws his head back and laughs in the loud way he does that he confessed he’s insecure about, but it’s come to be one of Luke’s favorite sounds over the years.

“Hey, I was young and stupid, okay? I love how you skipped over the part of why you were even snooping in my sock drawer in the first place, which was why again? Oh yeah, because you were so sure I was hiding something in there, like a potion that-in your words- ‘made Jon see past how horrible I was’.”

He’s close enough to shove at Ryan if he wanted, and he does, memorising how Ryan’s eyes light up, and how his laugh lines become more prominent as he smiles wide.

“But I did find something, though, didn’t I?”

Ryan only shakes his head, in a fond way, maybe, and laughs under his breath. The space they occupy becomes silent, both enjoying the quietness surrounded by the loud chatter still happening outside the kitchen.

Luke can’t help but want to take advantage of this moment. The two of them are here, together, a rarity in itself, as they both have demanding jobs.

“Hey,” He starts, watching as Ryan peeks back up at him, but he’s cut off from saying any more as Jon stumbles in, grin impossibly wide as he notices the two of them.

“There you guys are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you two, my best buds!” He wraps them both in his arms, and he laughs over Jon’s shoulder at the look Ryan flashes him.

“We were just about to go back out there, right Luke?” Ryan asks, and Luke sighs internally, because maybe it wasn’t the right time, after all.

“Right.” He murmurs, watching as Jon drags Ryan off, yelling about how Evan needed him for something, and then he’s left alone again, but he does leave, makes his way into a crowd of people he doesn’t know, because he can still hear Ryan’s laugh, and an opportunity missed.

He doesn’t see Ryan for hours, both busy in separate conversations, and it isn’t until the party is nearly over that they find themselves together again.

He’s standing by the door, taking advantage of the cool air as people open it to leave, when Ryan comes walking up, coat in hand and eyes that speak for his tiredness.

“Leaving already?” He asks, watching as Ryan nods pitifully.

“Yeah, I’ve been up since six this morning, helping put all this together. I’m ready to go home and fall into a deep sleep.”

Luke watches as he gives a small wave, and opens the door. Ryan’s only able to make it down the small steps before Luke finally kicks into action and races after him, calling out,

“Hey, wait!” Ryan turns, giving him a puzzled look.

“What’s up?” The atmosphere isn’t the same as it was in the kitchen, but Luke knows baby steps are important, and so he stuffs his hands in his pockets, and gives what is hopefully a friendly smile, one that doesn’t showcase how much this means to him, or what he desperately wants it to mean.

_“I’ll walk you home.”_

 

_2.(He prays things will change)_

The wedding is magical, something he’s never experienced, but judging by the loving looks Jon and Evan both give each other, it’s something they’ve been given the pleasure to live through everyday.

He’s never played an important part of a wedding, always the guest who sits and watches, an acquaintance that gets to take a peek of what it’s really like to be happy and in love.

Now is different though, because he stands right beside Jon, can hear the soft whispers of “I love you” as the priest keeps talking, and can see, just as well feel, the love between the two.

It’s overwhelming, and he understands now why those beside the soon-to-be married couple, always manage to shed a tear.

Ryan stands across from him, because Jon couldn’t pick between the two, and so Evan had swooped in, as him and Ryan have gotten close over the years.

They make funny faces at each other, both snickering and faking innocence when Jon shoots them a look.  

Neither have really had time to speak, both caught up with their own groom, trying to make sure everything went according to plan, or that the guys didn’t let their nerves get the best of them.

Even after the ceremony, they only manage to shoot each other a smile before they’re off and helping guests over to the reception hall, where they’ll be music and food.

Ryan is directing those to their seats while Luke rushes around everywhere trying organize the food trays while simultaneously talking with the dj. Jon requested a specific song for his and Evan’s first dance, and Luke stresses to the dj that he cannot mess this up, or it would be Jon going after him, who had connections in ways that would more than likely get this man fired before he even left.

Everything, by the help of some unseen force, goes smoothly. He stands off to the side, feeling nothing but pride swell in his heart as he watches his friends seemingly fall more in love with each other in front of everyone. They’re both horrible at dancing, so they mostly just sway in place, but Luke’s pretty sure his eyes water by the time the song finishes.

He tries to compose himself when they’re done, but he can’t help but feel nostalgic, in a happy way though, because he remembers when Jon was a troubled teen who hated everything, and now he’s married, with the biggest loving grin adorning his face directed at whose possibly his soulmate.  

He distracts himself with food, and wine, while mindlessly talking with people asking about how he met Jon, or what it’s like to be his best man. An older woman is talking to him about her niece, and he’s desperately looking for an escape, when he spots Ryan, sitting at a table alone, head resting in his hand as he gazes at people on the dance floor.

It’s a beautiful sight that takes his breath away, because it’s dim, in the room, but the small lights that are on make a shadow over him in this ethereal way, and before he realizes what he’s doing, he takes steps forward, ignoring the confused call of the woman behind him.

He stops when he’s in front, smiling shyly when Ryan looks up, and directs those bright eyes on him, “Hey! Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Sorry,” He laughs, rubbing at the back of his head, “it’s been a crazy night, not to mention I’ve been stuck in a conversation with this old woman who I swear is trying to set me up with her doctor niece.”

Ryan snorts, and Luke briefly remembers how he used to make fun of him for that, “Did you take her up on it? Imagine being with a doctor, it’s like you’ll never get sick because they’ll be there with the latest medicine.”

He can’t help but roll his eyes as he takes a seat, “No thanks, I’d rather not be with someone who smells like a hospital bed and death every time they get home.”

His chest feels both light and heavy when Ryan nudges his foot under the table, “What do you mean? Don’t you know that’s how you always smell?”

They bicker for a bit, yet there’s no real heat behind it like there would’ve been years ago. After a while the chatter dies down, and instead they sit there, watching everyone try and dance to the upbeat song playing.

“Look at that guy move, is it normal to dance that fast?” He’ll say, enjoying the way Ryan laughs and grabs onto his arm.

“No, you have to watch her, I’m pretty sure legs aren’t supposed to do that.” They go back and forth, giggling to each other when people do crazy dance moves, but it becomes a little less playful, and more awkward, when the song changes to a slow one.

Those who don’t have anyone make their way back to the tables, and it’s as if all the couples magically emerge, because the floor gets crowded with those wrapped in each other, gazing fondly, and seemingly lost to those who stare on in wonder.

They don’t point out anyone, instead sit and watch with a sort of longing at those in love.

Luke can’t help but picture himself out there, with Ryan across from him, and when he subtly glances at the other, he sees a sort of expression on the man’s face that has him standing, and taking a deep breath.

Ryan looks up at him, furrowing his eyebrows in the cute way he does when he’s confused.

“Luke? What’s wrong?”

“I…” He starts, eyes nervously flitting between the man of his dreams and the couples still out there, giving him just enough confidence to ask, _“Can I have this dance?”_

Ryan stares at him with such a shocked expression that Luke thinks he fucked up, but then ever so slowly, a smile makes its way on his face, and he stands, holding out his hand.

“Okay,” He says softly, gazing at Luke in a way that has his heart beating fast and heavy, “I’d like that.”

 

_3.(It’s been a long time coming)_

Things change between them, in the best way possible.

He’s not entirely sure what it was, but something happened when they were on that dance floor, arms wrapped around each other, and seemingly alone as they swayed to a song that electrified the calming sense of intimacy in the air.

They aren’t dating, or he doesn’t think so, maybe testing the waters before they put a name on things, but they spend as much time as they can together. It feels like a dream come true, when he wakes up to texts from Ryan with a selfie of him at work, and this bored expression on his face, accompanied with the message, “Good morning! Hope yours goes a lot smoother than mine :)”

It’s a great way to start the days, he learns, and even his boss asks if anything has changed, as he seems much more cheerful.

Sometimes he’ll lay awake, still not quite believing that this is real, especially when Ryan always stops by his place after work for an early dinner cooked by Luke, where the two will sit and chat, and maybe they like to break open a bottle of wine as they watch Friends reruns, but it’s all just so endearing and _domestic_ that Luke feels over the moon.

It’s been about a month and a half since the wedding, and if there’s one thing he learned about Ryan during this time, it’s that the man can never seem to sleep. Luke will always wake up to messages around 3:20am, just before the work one, but he’s gotten on to Ryan about it, to which the man will only sigh and sag his shoulders.

“I know it’s bad, but, I don’t know, I just can’t fall asleep, you know?”

He doesn’t fully understand, because he has no problem falling into a deep sleep whenever his head hits the pillow, so instead he’ll send links to Ryan that explain the importance of sleep.

It’s on a Thursday night, or Friday morning, that Ryan takes it a step further and calls. Luke nearly jumps out of bed as the phone vibrates against the sheets, but he blindly answers it groggily,

“Hello?”

“Oh, are you asleep? What am I saying, of course you are. I’ll call you later, nevermind.” It’s Ryan, and when he glances over at the clock on his nightstand, he sees it’s 3:35am.

“Is everything okay?” He can hear shuffling on the other end, and he sits up, running a hand over his face to hopefully help his eyes stop blinking so long and frequent.

“Yes? I’m not sure, really, I just can’t sleep and wanted to talk to you, but it’s late so forget about it. Go back to bed.”

He sighs, looking up at the ceiling made barely visible by the small amount of light that shines through, _“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”_

Ryan breathes a sigh of relief, and Luke is entirely gone for this man.

“I’m sorry, I just- I was laying in bed, tossing and turning, and it’s like no matter what I do I can’t fall asleep.”

“Do you want me to go over?” He asks without really thinking about it, and he doesn’t realize he’s even said it until it goes silent.

“I mean,” He quickly backtracks, “only if you’re okay with that.”

They haven’t actually stayed over night at each other’s places, and he can’t help but feel like this was the wrong time to suggest it. Finally, after what feels like forever, he hears Ryan let out a breath of air.

“Yeah, okay. You better not steal all the blankets, though, or I’m kicking you out.”

The laugh that escapes between his lips is one made entirely of relief.

“No promises.”

He packs an overnight bag, washes his face quickly, and races out the door. He walks there, as it isn’t too far away, and the cool air against his heated skin feels good, calming, in a way. He’s been to Ryan’s many times before, but now is different, as the apartment he lives in is quiet for once, and so he knocks gently, bouncing on the balls of his feet from nervousness.

It’s takes less than a minute before the door opens, and Ryan stands there, hair a mess and bags under his eyes.

Luke frowns, “Ryan, you look like you need 15 hours of sleep.”

Ryan only laughs as he walks in, “Feel like I do too.”

It’s not awkward like he thought it would be, not even as they slide into Ryan’s bed, or pull the blanket over them. As he lays there, Luke can’t help but notice the little things, like how Ryan has two fans on, or that he sleeps with more than one pillow, and the blinds slightly open so that the moon lights up his room.

It does become a little awkward, then, because neither know what to do, and so they lay next to each other, stiff and unsure. It’s ridiculous, so Luke makes the first move.

He reaches out, finding Ryan’s arm and gives a small tug. Ryan seems to know what he’s asking, because he scoots over, and Luke doesn’t waste any time in draping an arm over him and pulling him that much closer.

Ryan is a bit stiff at first, but after a couple minutes he slowly relaxes, and then he’s wrapping his own arm around Luke, cuddling that much nearer, as if he’s trying to be as close as possible.

Luke would be lying if he said he’d never been happier than in that moment.

They hold each other for a while, with Ryan’s head pillowed on his chest, and Luke resting his chin on soft hair. He starts to think Ryan’s finally fallen asleep, until the other squirms to pull back some, where he stares up at Luke.

“Thank you.” He says softly, gazing at Luke in a way that he’s sure he’s always stared at Ryan in too.

Luke can see the sincerity in his eyes, and in the dimly lit room, while this close to a man who’s held him prisoner since they met, he can’t help but want to act on something he’s always dreamed of.

Ryan must know, because he quickly looks down at his lips before shooting back up to Luke’s eyes, where he watches him closely, and though it sounds cheesy, Luke’s sure time slowed down as they both leaned in, and he’s almost positive his heart stopped when lips finally touched his.

It’s their first kiss, but Luke will always remember it, and how Ryan sighed in the most gentlest of ways, as if he too was finally experiencing something wondrous, or how hands grabbed onto his shirt tightly, with the intent of never letting go, and even how after, when they pulled back, and he saw something in Ryan’s eyes that left him speechless.

It’s their first and only kiss that night, but his heart hammers painfully as Ryan cuddles back close to him, and Luke feels the other’s smile against his chest as he finally falls asleep.

 

_4.(This must be heaven)_

The night has always provided a sort of serene ambience for those that needed it, and that same presence is known, now, in the otherwise nearly dark room; the only light made available to them is that of the moon, who watches over them, serving as an audience to something captivating.

His skin burns hot where fingers touch, the delicate slide of them over arms leaves a trail of goosebumps where they go, and even more, his body seems to ignite and come alive; the fire he’s felt for the man that makes him come undone by the simple call of his name scorches his insides, and yet it’s a magical feeling, something unearthly, incomprehensible.

It leaves him breathless, gasping for air, because Ryan is all around him, under him, and the nails that dig into his back leave him stuttering as he kisses down an already bruised neck.

The wind plays a soothing song in the background, but it falls on deaf ears, especially when the room is already filled with breathy moans and whispered cries by an exquisite man whenever Luke touches him just right.

He hangs onto every sound, his way of knowing that Ryan is enjoying this just as much as him. He stops, though, when he positions himself between shaking legs, because Ryan freezes just the tiniest bit, but Luke notices, and so he doesn’t move a muscle, instead hangs above the man who means more to him than there are words to describe.

Ryan is biting his lip as he looks away from Luke, to gaze at the picture of the two of them on their first date, the one that he’s kept beside his bed since they printed it. It seems like it was just yesterday, when they went to the local art gallery, so that Ryan could stare on in wonder at all the paintings while Luke was too busy taking in the sight of him, who looked like art himself that night, and every night after.

It’s been nearly four months though, but it still plays in his head like a recent memory, especially when they pass by the small building, and Ryan squeezes his hand, his way of saying that he won’t ever forget, either.

“Hey,” He calls softly, not wanting to disturb the untroubled atmosphere.

Ryan finally meets his eyes, and Luke immediately makes out the nervousness hidden in them. He lifts a hand to run his thumb over a smooth cheek, watching as Ryan briefly closes his eyes and leans into it, and ignores the slight strain from leaning on one hand.

_“Is this okay?”_

“Yes,” Ryan quickly responds, grabbing onto his wrist, but sighs when Luke looks at him disapprovingly, “it is, I-” he shakes his head, going back to biting at his lip.

“What is it?” Is whispered with a sort of desperation, wanting to know what was bothering the man, yet not wanting to force him to answer.

“Promise you won’t laugh.”

“I wouldn’t.” He says quickly, and it’s true, he couldn’t even fathom laughing at Ryan, especially if it’s as serious as it appears now.

“I’ve never actually...been with a man, before, and I’m nervous, extremely nervous.”

“Ryan,” He sighs, leaning down to rest his forehead gently on the other’s, where he closes his eyes and places a small kiss on the bridge of his nose, “you should’ve told me earlier, I would have made sure to do this...a lot smoother.”

Ryan pushes at his chest lightly, but wraps his arms around Luke’s neck when he’s pulled back, and tugs gently at the hair that’s grown out a bit, “That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you. I don’t want you to treat me as if I’m delicate, because I’m not. I just- I’m telling you now because it felt wrong, otherwise, and all I want is for us to be honest with each other.”

Luke stares down at him, feeling as if this man couldn’t be real, because Ryan looks so earnest, as he gazes back up, and though he wants to, he doesn’t say the words that’s been on the tip of his tongue since the day they met, really, and so instead he smiles, and says, “Okay.”

Ryan grins back, and briefly leans up to place a lingering kiss on Luke’s lips, before he settles back down, and wraps his legs around bare hips, “Now continue, please.”

He does, and the scene of how they lose themselves in each other will forever stay with him, not only because it was their first time having sex, but because of the amount of trust that swam through Ryan’s eyes, as he pushed in, and even after, when they were out of breath and sweaty, and he had glanced over at a blissed out Luke, with the biggest smile on his face, and breathed,

“Round two?”

 

_5.(Beauty exists because of him)_

The next morning is a slow one, as if an opaque veil has been placed over them, shielding the two from anything outside the small room they sleep in. It’s a comforting warmth he’s become accustomed to, when he wakes abruptly by a hand hitting his face, and instead of grouching about being woken so suddenly, he kisses the hand because he knows that’s Ryan’s unique way of letting him know that he was starting to wake himself.

It’s an odd thing his body does, the random twitches that usually end with body parts hitting him, but Luke’s not sure if he would enjoy being woken up by anything else.

He stifles a yawn, briefly shielding his eyes as they’re suddenly blinded by the sunlight streaming through sheen curtains, the ones that he somehow always manages to complain about because no one should wake up with so much light, although Ryan heatedly disagrees, so the curtains stay.

Without really having to think about it, he rolls over, admiring the beauty that is a sleeping Ryan. The man is normally loud, vocal about everything and nothing, yet times when he’s asleep, or tired, even, the sharpness to him diminishes into something soft, and though Luke favors the outlandish side about him, the rare moments of quietness and subdued intensity are his favorites too.

His mouth is slightly parted, drool stuck to his chin, but Luke reaches out and traces a finger down his nose, smiling when it scrunches under his touch, and only minutes later do vibrant eyes flutter open, and he’s staring into a dazed-like expression.

Ryan doesn’t even complain anymore, just stretches, patting at his face within reach while murmuring, “What’re you staring at?”

Luke can’t form a response, not when Ryan looks as inviting as he does, and so he shuffles forward, wrapping himself around a man that encompasses everything pure, and smiles against hair that tickles his nose.

“You’re squishing me.” Ryan fakes annoyance, that he maybe would’ve believed, if not for him throwing a leg over his hip and pulling him that much closer.

They lay there for a bit, both not willing to move, or leave the warmth they’ve come to crave. It’s times like these, that he likes to remember when he’s had a stressful day, or even when they’ve had a small fight, because they’re not immune to those; mornings like this have an effect on him that’s indescribable, a demanding presence that sticks with him, even hours after, and though his heart picks up at just the thought, he thinks it has something to do with how much they care for each other, that even the air around them picks up on it.

“Can you make breakfast? My ass is sore,” Is muttered against his chest, and then right after, “thanks to someone.” like an afterthought.

He laughs, pulling away to plant a wet kiss on Ryan’s forehead that he knows he’ll gripe about, “Pancakes sound okay?”  

Ryan stops mid wipe, at the kiss he says is uncalled for but smiles at nonetheless, and grins wide “God, yes, please. That sounds amazing right now.”

It’s a hassle to actually leave the bed, and the comforting arms, but they manage to break away from each other long enough that Luke can slip out, pull on sweatpants as goosebumps immediately raise on his legs, and make his way out the door.

“Hey, nice ass!” He looks over his shoulder, seeing Ryan propped on his elbow and gazing after him, a view that nearly succeeds in getting him back in bed.

He rolls his eyes though, not at all bothered, “Yours is better!”

The distant laugh makes him grin, heart swelling with unsaid emotions for the man, before he gets started on making breakfast.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been, but there’s already a plate full of pancakes ready to be eaten when he hears Ryan finally emerge from the room, which is just the sound of socks sliding across the floor, and the all too familiar groan at having to get up.

“Why didn’t you tell me I look like shit?”

He snorts, peeking over his shoulder at a pouting Ryan, leaning against the counter, “Because you don’t?”

He gets an unimpressed look in return, “Luke, c’mon, I have eyes. My hair was sticking in places I didn’t know it could, my eyes are bloodshot from little sleep, and not to mention that there was drool literally covering my face!”

“Babe, there was only a little bit, and it was on your chin.”

Ryan cries out, pointing accusingly at him, “So you did see it! How rude, you could’ve at least told me I had shit on my face.”

He looks genuinely bothered, and Luke sighs, crossing his arms, “Ryan, it’s really not a big deal. People drool in their sleep, it’s okay.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not when I sleep next to a god.”

“Have you looked in a mirror, Ryan? You’re the only god around here.”  

He snickers at the incredulous look, “Luke, we were literally just talking about how shitty I look. I’ve looked in a mirror.”

“ _Ryan,”_ He says exasperated, “you don’t look shitty.”

Ryan, in turn, gives a little ‘humph’ as he goes to make his coffee, “I think there should be a general rule that I look like crap in the mornings.”

_“I think you’re beautiful.”_

Ryan doesn’t say anything, only continues getting his plate ready, but Luke doesn’t miss the light blush or small smile.

It’s not even an hour later, that Luke’s had enough.

Their table isn’t big, just enough to fit their plates and cups, but it’s also small enough that they’re able have their legs entangled with each other’s, and he’s able to see every pore and freckle on Ryan’s face, helped by the light that comes in through the nearest window.

He doesn’t know why, but as he’s taking a sip of his coffee, he glances up at Ryan, and well, the raw emotion that overtakes him nearly makes him choke. When he said Ryan was beautiful he meant it, because he’s the most gorgeous man Luke’s ever seen, except, in this setting, eating breakfast with him in their shared apartment, with the tired aura still around him, he’s breathtaking, and Luke finds himself wanting to whisper the words he’s been too afraid to say.

“Luke? Are you okay?” Ryan lowers his own cup, and his concerned eyes bore into Luke in a way that makes the butterflies that are always there, flutter sporadically in his stomach.

“I…” He bites his tongue, not sure what to say, but then Ryan is reaching across the table and grabbing his hand, giving him that warm smile he’s come to love and- oh.

 

+1. _(He doesn’t know why he waited so long)_

He’s been waiting to say this for the longest time, always pictured the moment happening over a date, maybe on a romantic stroll, but it makes sense, that he would get the courage over breakfast, when it’s just the two of them in the small confinements of the home they’ve made.

What once was space that belonged solely to Ryan is now theirs, with clothes mixed and shared, posters that showcase his nerdy side, while Ryan still has his quotes wherever he can, of the different types of coffee stored away, because Luke likes his black while Ryan is more sweet, and of everything else that has become entwined between the two.

Everywhere he goes is a reminder of how domestic they are, and he’s an idiot, for thinking he could be an occupant of a space like this, and not confess everything he feels.

He looks up at Ryan, then, seeing those worried eyes still trained on him, and a breath-like laugh passes between his lips, “I love you.”

Ryan’s hand goes limp, and he looks wholly shocked as he falls against his chair, “You what?”

It’s a soft whisper, one made of non believing, but now that he’s finally said it, he feels weightless, and so he grins, and says with a sort of ecstatic declaration,

_“I love you.”_

And then again, because he can, “Ryan, I- I’ve loved you for so long, and it’s been eating me up, this faceless fear that you’ll never love me back, but I can’t hide it anymore because I look at you now, and my god are you beautiful, and everytime I see you smile, I just want to yell how much I love you.”

“You love me?” He whispers, eyes impossibly wide, and though some part of him is still beyond scared, he can’t deny any of this, not anymore.

“I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything, and I would like to tell so, at random times, when I feel like, and even now, in the mornings when you most need it because you think you’re horrible to look at, and yet I’d take you like this, with the obvious signs of sleep, any day, because, well, I love you.”

Ryan looks as if he wants to cry, which he’s not entirely sure is a good thing, but he doesn’t even get to ask if he’s okay before Ryan nearly topples everything over in his rush to stand and throw himself at him.

Arms wrap around him tightly, but he squeezes back with just as much force, buries his nose in hair that smells like home, and never wants to let go.

He feels lips next to his ear, before there’s the soft whisper of, “Took you long enough.”

The grin that takes over his face hurts more than the constant flutter of his heart, and he pulls back, staring at Ryan who laughs at Luke’s happy expression.

He looks down at their clasped hands, and Luke watches in awe as this gentle look takes over his face, “I’ve loved you for a long time now, too, you know.”

He finally looks up at him, making Luke’s heart falter at the sincerity in eyes that have always captivated him, “I was beyond terrified, even back then, that first night Jon left us alone together, and we didn’t know what to do, so we stayed up watching movies, pretending we still hated each other.”

Ryan shrugs, giving him that loving expression and soft smile, the pair that will be death of him, he’s sure, “It’s always been you, for me, Luke.”

There’s a wave of emotions that flood through gates he’s tried desperately to keep closed, and it’s all so overwhelming, that he can’t do anything but surge forward and kiss Ryan, hoping that he understands, all that he’s unable to say.

Ryan kisses back just as fierce, and he must know, all what Luke’s mouth can’t form, because he’s sure he hears, between the passing of air as lips collide and hearts sigh in unison,

_“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post about different ways to tell someone you love them, and then wrote this. 
> 
> Hope it was enjoyable! :)


End file.
